Omatsuri
is the main antagonist of the sixth One Piece movie. Appearance Omatsuri is a tall man man with a mustache that curves up, beard and goatee. His hair somewhat resembles a palm tree. He wears a dark purple suit with purple brim, white collar and neckerchief, and orange-yellow flower patterns on it. He also has pink goggles on his forehead. Personality At first, he appears to be an eccentric man like most characters in the series, but is revealed to be a facade. Abilities and Powers In battle, Omatsuri uses a bow with explosive arrows that home in on their targets. He is also capable of summoning massive arrow storms out of Lily's body and generating them from his bow, which suggests that these powers come from her. History The Baron was captain of the Red Arrow pirates, and they were dated back to the time when Gol D. Roger was still alive. The crew died in a storm, leaving Omatsuri to be washed ashore on an island, and left stranded alone. He grew bitter from the loneliness and sought to break the spirit of any pirate crew that came to his island. With Lily's help, he found that he could use her plant powers to create replicas of his dead crew mates from his memories, as well as make a massive army of servants for free. He claims to be the owner and founder of the resort on Omatsuri Island, a recreational island in the middle of the Grand Line which the Straw Hats come to. However, he always challenges pirates who come to his island to a test called "The Trials Of Hell" before he lets them relax, in which they must take part in a variety of competitions, ostensibly to prove their strength. These games were, in reality, to see if they were suitable for feeding to his man eating plant, Lily, who grows out of his shoulder and seems to exist in a symbiotic relationship with him. He was defeated when the father of the Teacup Pirates shoots an arrow through Lily, killing the plant, then Luffy decked Omatsuri with an immensely powerful punch, which, needless to say, finishes him. After which he seems to have finally reunited with his crew, who didn't blame him for their deaths, but wished that instead of living on as a bitter and vengeful shell creating illusions of them, he had moved on and found hope from new friends, like Luffy had with the Teacups and Brief when he thought he'd lost the rest of the Straw Hats. The last scene of the Baron in the movie is his goggles next to a batch of flowers growing out of the rocks. Trivia * Baron and his crew are said to have met Gol D. Roger, as said by Muchigoro. * In the movie, Baron's eyes were blank mostly when he was fighting Luffy. * His name, , means "festival" or "gala". Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Red Arrow Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Characters Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists